Fight Me
by NarcissisticNinny
Summary: After a fight things take a different turn. PWP. Warning: Explicit Sanji/Zoro.


.|.|.

AN. This is a gift for my tumblr friend, Zoro is Sexy. She was feeling down a few days ago so hopefully the power of smut will make her feel better. (It's scientifically proven that it works ok?)

.|.|.

Somehow, after one of their fights, Sanji ended up being pinned down by Zoro. His thick hands gripped hard on his wrists, holding his arms over his head as he struggled to free himself. Zoro's knees were on either side of his thighs so he wasn't able to get a good swing in on the bastard.

His only attack left was to knee him in the balls but he never went that low in a fight. Also, a pat of him didn't want to damage Zoro's balls; that would be bad. Zoro knew this and took it to his advantage. Sanji just wished the bastard wasn't so smug about it.

"Give up?" he grinned.

"Fuck you," Sanji gritted. "Get off of me."

Zoro chuckled, making Sanji consider kneeing his balls for a moment. It was a good thing Zoro started to nip at his neck, making all evil thoughts escape Sanji. His teeth bore down harder on the flesh of his neck, biting down, making Sanji gasp.

The shitty swordsman was too good with his mouth. He always knew whether to bit on his skin or lap at it, licking him with a wicked tongue that made Sanji shiver. It pissed off Sanji to no end that he knew exactly where those sensitive spots were. He was moaning so much he didn't notice Zoro's hot breath by his ear until he spoke.

"Looks like you're having a few issues down there cook."

Sanji tensed at the words. He looked down, and sure enough, Zoro wasn't lying. Fuck. Zoro chuckled in his ear, low and breathy, and fuck did it do things to his stomach. Sanji squirmed under Zoro's hold, wanting to do something back to him make him hard because it was unfair, really unfair.

"I think I can help you with that," Zoro said.

He lowered his hips so their groins were touching, and _oh_, Zoro was hard as well. It did wonders to Sanji's ego but he was thinking of other things at the moment, like how Zoro was grinding down on him, rubbing their pans clad erections against each other.

Sanji bit his lip to keep from crying out. Zoro continued to rub against him while Sanji struggled in his hold. He wasn't going to let Zoro have all the fun. Shifting a little on the floor, he ground his hips against Zoro's as well, eliciting a delightful moan from him.

Titling his head, Sanji arched his neck to lap at Zoro's lips. Zoro smirked, leaning down to kiss him fully, his body settling over Sanji's, covering him. The contact was appreciated, and he yearned for their body heat. He loved the way their bodies molded together, loved it even more when Zoro moved in a way that made beautiful friction.

Even so, being immobile wasn't something Sanji appreciated. Biting down on Zoro's lip, he grit out, "Let go of me."

He groaned, barely able to suppress the moans as Zoro suddenly thrust his hips down on him, once again chasing all bad thoughts out of Sanji's head. Zoro smirked, bringing Sanji's wrists together over his head, grabbing a hold of the both of them in one hand. Sanji glared at him up at him, his blue eyes shining angrily.

Zoro kissed him reassuringly, his free hand reaching between them, palming Sanji's crotch. He moaned despite himself, throwing his head back. The swordsman grinned at the sight, continuing to apply pressure to Sanji's dick, pressing his hand down.

Sanji panted. "Zoro; let go of me."

The swordsman's lips were on him again, making Sanji think he was trying to shut him up but his hand loosened and he let him go, the hand that had been keep him still moving cup his cheek. Sanji's arms, now freed, wrapped around Zoro's shoulders, pressing them together.

Now feeling Zoro letting him go, his knees no longer holding his thighs hostage, Sanji planted his feet down firmly on the ground, using leverage to throw his hips up against Zoro because he wasn't one to lay there and take it. They both moaned loudly at the much-needed contact.

Zoro pushed both his hands underneath Sanji, grabbing a hold of him, pressing his hands to his back and lifting them up so they were in sitting position, with Sanji's legs slung over Zoro's hips. This position was better for Sanji; he was able to put his strong legs to good use, grinding down on Zoro. He felt the swordsman's hands wander down from his back to grab a good handful of his ass. Zoro always seemed to grope at his ass or legs. Sanji couldn't say anything because he always touched his chest and arms where it was more firmly sculpted.

Their rubbing wasn't enough, and Sanji was glad that Zoro seemed to agree with him, because Zoro brought a hand between them, moving to unbuckle Sanji's belt. Sanji helped him, diving for Zoro's pants, unzipping him. As soon as both their zippers were down they both dove their hands into each other's underwear, reaching their prize. They grit their teeth as the other's hand squeezed around the base of their dick.

Sanji titled his head, kissing Zoro's lips, his free hand grabbing at green locks and bringing his face closer for a rough kiss. Zoro kissed back eagerly, kissing him hard, breathing through his nose. Sanji arched into Zoro's hand that was touching his back, fingers brushing his skin and bringing them closer.

The marimo was beginning to speed up his hand, pumping Sanji faster, squeezing his length. Sanji's back arched, titling his head back and Zoro's mouth immediately went to his neck, lapping at the stretch of pale skin before him. Pale fingers tightened in short green hair, bringing Zoro's face deeper into the crook of his neck.

Sanji stroked Zoro up to the head, running his thumb over his leaking cock. Zoro groaned, hot breath tickling Sanji's skin. They both were determined to make the other cum first, their hands pumping each other harder and faster, trying to make the other loose it. Zoro was already dripping on Sanji's hand, beads of pre-cum slicking Sanji's hand.

Sanji smirked against Zoro's temple. "You're gonna come first."

"Fuck off," Zoro managed to say between bits on his neck.

Sanji groaned as Zoro applied more pressure on his neck, biting down hard as his hand quickening to work Sanji faster. "Stop, you'll leave marks," he said, trying to pull Zoro's head back by his hair.

Zoro did let up a little, but continued to nip at his neck, moving to lap his earlobe, where Sanji was sensitive. He shivered when Zoro's thumb moved over his own leaking cock. "Huh, you're not too far from coming either, are you?" he asked huskily in his ear.

Sanji gripped hard on his hair, enough for it to be painful, jerking his head back, exposing Zoro's neck. "Shut up," he said, moving to bit down on Zoro's neck. With a few final pumps, Zoro came first, coming all over Sanji's hand, splashing on his shirt and harmaki. Sanji would have teased him but his own orgasm was on him too, and he bit down hard on Zoro's neck, enough to mark him, shivering as he came in Zoro's hand.

They released each other, wiping their hands on their shirts, trying to even their breathing. Neither of them made a move to get up, both sitting still, waiting. Sanji smirked at Zoro. "I won this round."

"Doesn't matter, it just means that you're now barely catching up to me."

"We're tied now moron."

"Whatever makes you happy cook."

"You asshole, I'm going to win next round!"

"That can't be, I'm better than you," Zoro said. A pause. "At everything," he added.

Sanji grit his teeth, about ready to pounce on him, this time he would be the one pinning Zoro down. Zoro sensed it, smirking at him in a challenging way. They exchanged a look, predatory, excited for what was to come. They moved slowly, about to jump each other when they heard footsteps coming towards the galley. It was too early for anyone else to be up. It had to be Luffy.

"Can't believe this, cock blocked by the captain," Sanji muttered, tucking himself back into his pants, watching Zoro do the same.

They both managed to zip up when Luffy strolled in. "Oh hi Sanji! I wasn't going to steal food," he said hurriedly, not convincing.

"Shitty little liar, get out!"

Luffy bounced, literally bounced away and Zoro sighed, leaning against the galley wall. It was a good thing Luffy didn't ask what they were both doing in the galley during the early hours of the morning. Sanji sighed as well, running a hand through his hair.

"That was close," Zoro said.

"I should probably make breakfast," Sanji muttered. "Since he's up."

Zoro nodded, pushing himself off the wall, walking out. Sanji watched him go with disappointment he would never admit to.

.|.|.

Sanji had to turn around a full 360 degrees just to light his cigarette. Every time he cupped his hand to light one the wind would blow and out the fire went so by the time he did light it he was very annoyed and deserved the cigarette to rid him of stress.

Usually he smoked inside his kitchen but there were matters he had to attend to, such as outdoor cigarette breaks and searching for the marimo. He was never hard to find. If he wasn't laid out on the grass snoring away he was working out and sculpting himself into perfection. A little annoying but Sanji never complained when he saw him naked.

This time, the moss ball was outside sleeping. Sanji watched him for a few moments, silently taking in his relaxed face before stepping on his stomach. "Wake up asshole."

Zoro groaned, opening an eye. "What do you want?" he grumbled.

"We didn't get to finish this morning."

"No shit," Zoro grumbled.

"Well shit for brains, I came to inform you that I'm on watch tonight."

"You wanna fuck in the crow's nest?"

Sanji was thankful no one was around to hear that. "I think you've already defiled my kitchen enough, it wouldn't kill you to fuck me somewhere else."

"I was the one who said we can wait for the next island and get a hotel room, you're the pervert that can't wait that long."

Sanji grumbled because it was true. "Whatever, just meet me tonight shitty swordsman."

Zoro smirked. "See you tonight cook," he said, already falling back asleep.

.|.|.

He showed up not long after the others went to bed. A fact Sanji was thankful for, he didn't know how he lasted the day without him. As soon as Zoro entered, closing the hatch after himself, Sanji stood from the couch he had been sitting on. Zoro walked up to him, grabbed him and kissed him.

Sanji wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Before he had started sleeping with Zoro, Sanji had always wondered what kind of kisser Zoro would be. Turned out he was a great kisser. He applied the right amount of pressure, going between kissing him roughly and easing back, lightly pressing their lips in gentle kisses. And his tongue; it made Sanji weak every time his tongue explored his mouth. In short, his kissing left Sanji satisfied.

But not satisfied enough. He reached for Zoro's harmaki, tugging it up, taking his shirt with him; leaving Zoro shirtless. Sanji's hands touched his chest as they kissed, before reaching down for his trousers. Zoro smirked into the kiss. "Eager much?"

"Enough foreplay," Sanji said hurriedly, his tone sounding more urgent than he hoped. "Let's fuck."

"You call _kissing _foreplay?' Zoro asked teasingly.

His actions betrayed his words for his hands were already moving to unbutton Sanji's shirt. Not that Sanji was any better, pulling at his clothes, desperately searching for tanned flesh, wanting to feel the contact of their skin again. When their shirts were off they pulled each other in, their chests touching, kissing each other roughly.

Zoro's hands moved to Sanji's hair, tugging roughly while Sanji's hands grabbed Zoro's hips, rubbing them together, their erections grinding against each other's. They moaned loudly into each other's mouths at the contact. The kiss intensified as both their hands reached desperately for their pants, starting to pull them down.

Both their pants pooled around their ankles and they both stepped out of their shoes, kicking them off, sending them into the pile where their clothes lay discarded. Their hands sought something from the other, touching each other and exploring the other's skin but still somehow not able to get enough.

They continued kissing, pulling each other while pushing each other back, not wanting the other to find their sensitive spots just yet. They stunk to the floor near their clothes, kissing and touching and wrestling with each other. Sanji's legs went around Zoro to flip him over on his back and Zoro grabbed Sanji's shoulders, flipping them so he was on top again. They continued on with it until Zoro was on his back again. Instead of fighting, Zoro grinned up at him as his thumb went over Sanji's wet head.

Sanji shivered at the light touch, ducking his head to pant gently. He noticed that Zoro was just as swollen as he was. "You're so hard," Sanji whispered.

"Well, do something about it," Zoro challenged. Sanji smirked, leaning down, kissing him hard. Zoro broke it. "You bring lube?" he asked.

Sanji rolled to his pants, retrieving the bottle of oil he brought with him. He went back to Zoro, straddling him as he handed the bottle to the other man. Zoro uncapped it, adding a generous amount on his hands. Sanji looked at him, expecting him to coax his cock with it, but instead his lube-slicked hand gripped his own dripping cock, slicking him. Sanji looked into Zoro's eyes, shocked that he was doing it.

Zoro smirked. "What? Can't do it cook?"

Sanji narrowed his eyes, trying to look threatening, but it was hard to look angry when Zoro's thick hand was currently sliding along the length of his dick, making him feel anything but anger. "Shut up," he said weakly, with much less bite than he expected.

Zoro titled his head, arching his neck to kiss him gently on the lips. "Come on cook," he said softly.

Sanji reached for the bottle, slicking his fingers. He felt Zoro spread his legs underneath him, making it easy for Sanji to reach his hand between them. He gently rubbed at Zoro's thighs, encouraging more of a spread, which Zoro did. Pale fingers ran up to Zoro's groin, gracing his fingers on his cock, down to his balls before finally reaching his entrance. The lube on Sanji's fingers made them cool, a huge contrast to the heat radiating from Zoro's skin.

Sanji's fingers ran small circles around his opening, easing him before diving a single digit inside of him. Zoro moaned into his mouth gently, his back arching a little. Sanji felt sweat beginning to form on his temple. The heat coming from Zoro's skin was nothing compared to the heat Sanji felt inside of him. He slid his finger out, moving inside again, this time with an added finger. His head bent at the feeling of the tightness around his fingers, from the feeling of excitement for when he was going to be inside Zoro, knowing it would be a thousand times better.

His fingers slid further inside, beginning to scissor his fingers, spreading and loosening him. Zoro was sucking on his lower lip, nibbling as Sanji's fingers moved inside of him. Zoro's hand found its way into his hair, yanking back forcibly.

Sanji got the point, pulling his fingers out. Positioning himself at his entrance, Sanji took in a deep breath. He looked into Zoro's eyes, watching his face when he finally pushed inside of him, the head of his cock pressing past the first tight ring of muscle. It was so hot inside, and tight. He sucked in a breath. "Fuck."

A blush was forming on his cheeks, and his ears and chest were a light red as well. Sanji felt hot all over and knew he was blushing just like Zoro was. Sanji's hands stroked Zoro's thighs, drawing shivers from him. He had never seen Zoro like this, so weak with desire. He was always confident, strong willed, and he guarded his feelings all the time. Seeing him like that, it was more than Sanji could take. He wanted more. He wanted to make Zoro groan and moan, to make him come, to make him loose it. He became greedy with it.

He pulled out a little, sucking a breath before pushing back inside of him. Zoro's hands gripped at his arms on either side of him, his fingers pressing painfully into his arms. "Fucker, you're too tight," Sanji panted.

Zoro sucked in a deep breath. Sanji felt him loosening around him, his fingers not digging into his skin so roughly anymore. Sanji bent down, kissing his jaw line. "Ready?" he asked.

The swordsman's hands went around him, touching his back and sliding down to grab two handfuls of Sanji's full ass. He kneaded his ass and pulled him in, pushing Sanji in deeper inside. "Yeah," he said huskily.

Sanji's heart rate sped up, and he wasn't going to argue with Zoro any longer. He kissed him deeply one last time before breaking the kiss to pull out of Zoro a little bit before sliding back inside. It was so hot and tight inside of him, so hot. He shifted and that change in position made him touch something inside Zoro, who tipped his head back and groaned.

The cook continued to slide out and back inside, both moaning into each other's open mouths. Sanji groaned, pulling back, further this time and slammed back inside. Zoro groaned, his hands squeezing Sanji's ass. Sanji pulled out again, this time, Zoro helped him back inside, his strong hands pulling him in deeper each time.

Sanji groaned appreciatively, sticking out his tongue to lick at Zoro's lips. Zoro smirked, moving his hands to massage his lower back. Sanji looked at him and pulled out all the way to the tip before slamming back inside. Zoro's head fell back, moaning fitfully. Sanji 's heart quickened at the sight.

Pulling out, Sanji slammed back inside even harder. The reaction he got form Zoro made him pull out faster and start to pound into him. Zoro's hands eagerly went back to his ass, going between kneading it and helping him get deeper inside of him. It was too much. Sanji moaned into his mouth. The smooth friction between them, how he was able to slide in and out him was better than he expected. And with Zoro eagerly helping him in, now beginning to throw his hips up to meet every one of Sanji's powerful thrust made Sanji's hips were move erratically, thrusting harder and faster each time, Zoro's cries making him move more wildly.

He watched Zoro's face, the way his mouth was hanging open, sweet sounds escaping him and how his eyes were screwed shut. If he didn't stop staring he would come first before the swordsman ever did. Zoro opened his eyes and Sanji almost yelped because he had been caught staring. Zoro's hands left his ass and went to tangle themselves in Sanji's damp hair, pulling him down for a kiss.

They kissed roughly, panting into each other's mouths as they continued to move, Sanji slamming into Zoro as Zoro threw up his hips. Sanji braced himself more firmly on his hands, pounding into Zoro. Zoro's hand went to grab one of his, and Sanji looked down, watching as Zoro led his hand between them, towards his dripping member. Zoro curled Sanji's fingers around his cock, his own hand covering Sanji's slightly smaller one, leading his movements, working both their hands.

Sanji moaned softly into Zoro's lips, squeezing his hand around Zoro a little tighter just as Zoro squeezed around his throbbing member. They both moved together, moving hips to meet each other, hands joined to get Zoro off. The crow's nest was filled with sounds of their skin slapping together, of their cries.

It didn't take long for them to come, moaning into each other's mouths. Zoro spilled between them, slicking their hands and their chests with his cum. Sanji's hips slowed until he came to still, emptying inside of Zoro heavily.

Out of breath, completely spent, he collapsed on top of Zoro. The other man didn't even react to it. Sanji didn't know if it was because he probably didn't weigh a thing to Zoro or if the man was too tired to tell him anything. Either way, he nestled his head on Zoro's shoulder. They both breathed in deeply, trying to regain their strength.

The hand in Sanji's hair began to play with blond locks. Sanji hummed as Zoro's fingers played with his hair. Sanji felt sleepy, in a good and fitting way. He'd be damned if he ever admitted it out loud, but that was probably the best sex of his life.

"Oi," Zoro said, tugging at his hair. "Pull out."

Sanji smirked, sitting up on shaky hands, looking down at him. Zoro thought he was going to argue, but Sanji bent his head, bending his body in half so he could stick out his tongue, tongue where the scar was at his hips and licked a trail along his scar until he reached the juncture between his chest and shoulder, where the scar ended. Sanji smirked at him when he was done and did pull out.

Zoro hummed appreciatively.

"Sensitive spot?" Sanji asked.

He shook his head. "Just like seeing how flexible you are."

Sanji felt himself blushing and he bent his head again, using his hair to cover his face. Zoro's hand wandered to cup his cheek, his thumb rubbing circles on his pale skin.

"Get off of me cook, I need to shower."

Sanji rolled off him, watching Zoro as he dressed himself up again. He lit a cigarette, a must after great sex. He fully expected Zoro to leave without a word; instead he walked towards him, taking the cigarette away from him.

"Hey asshole-"

Zoro shut him up with a kiss, his free hand holding the back of his head. Sanji's eyes flew opened, but after some coaxing he kissed back, closing his eyes. Zoro pulled back, a smirk on his face.

"See you later cook," he said, handing him back his cigarette.

Sanji watched him leave with his mouth hanging open, his precious cigarette now forgotten.

.|.|.

The next day Zoro woke early, deciding he needed to work out. He was somewhere in his three thousandth curl-up when Sanji came out of the kitchen, a tray filled with drinks. Sanji went to the ladies first of course, not that Zoro expected anything else. Zoro went back to zoning out and working out when suddenly the smell of cigarette smoke filled his nostrils. He turned and saw Sanji watching him, a small smile on his face.

"You look lost in thought, or at least, something close, whatever your marimo brain can handle."

"Go back in the kitchen cook, I think I can smell something burning."

"Huh. Guess you don't want your drink."

"You have a drink for me?"

"Well, I can see your sweaty body from the window, I figured you would die of dehydration if I didn't give you something." Zoro didn't say anything, just reached for the drink and took a sip. Sanji's lips curled around his cigarette. "Like it?"

"It's ok."

Sanji scoffed. "Asshole."

Zoro smirked, handing the now empty glass to Sanji. Sanji however, didn't take the glass from him. He stood there, cigarette dangling form his lips, staring at the glass as if he had never seen it. Finally, he took a deep drag and exhaled, tossing the now spent cigarette overboard. Sanji looked at him, jerking his head towards the kitchen.

"Go wash it yourself."

"That's your job shit cook."

Sanji hummed, taking the glass, already spinning on his heels and strolling towards the galley. "Well, I thought you would you jump at the chance to get me alone in the kitchen but I guess your tiny moss head didn't understand what I meant."

Zoro watched him walk off, appreciating the nice view of Sanji's pert little ass as he walked into the galley without turning back, not once. Zoro waited outside, not wanting to look desperate -because fuck the cook -and also he was sure Robin and Nami would notice if he ran in after Sanji.

After a few minutes he thought fuck it and went in after him.

.|.|.

END

A.N. Hope you like it sweetie. :)


End file.
